


i cant always just forget her

by WondrousTidings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, idk what 2 tag its awful and mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a kiss that was more than life and death and any of them, a kiss that went to the end of the universe, a kiss that pushed all ghosts and demons out of life and into hell, a kiss that brought angels and cupids down to earth, a kiss that ended as Emma Swan breathed her last breath of life and fell back to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant always just forget her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago so i guess im posting it now

“Emma!”

 

Killian’s cry was lost into the night, bouncing off of the seemingly endless cliffs before fading into the stars. He could see her, lying face down on the earth, about 20 feet away. His lungs felt like they had been shredded. His heart screamed at him to go faster, faster,  _ faster _ . And then she was there, in front of him, and she was on the ground, and she looked so broken, small enough to be a child. She didn’t look like his Emma, his strong Emma, the Emma that cared so damn much about everyone around her and fought to her last breath for them.

 

Killian sank to the ground, trembling as he reached out and took hold of her wrist.  _ Please,  _ he thought,  _ please let there be a pulse please. _ There it was. A grounding beat,  _ buh-bum buh-bum buh-bum _ , rocking steadily against Killian’s shaking hand. His heart leapt in relief, his eyes growing moist again as he pulled her head into has lap. He stroked her hair lovingly, whispering little nothings as he looked around, trying to spot Charming. She needed a doctor, quickly, before she bled out. The wound was bloody and gaping, occupying most of her upper thigh on her left leg. But it wasn’t fatal. She would live.

 

Emma would live.

 

And then he noticed that the jagged cut was sizzling.

 

It sounded melodramatic, but it was literally  _ sizzling.  _ There was also a soft green tinge around the edge of the gash, pulsing in time to her heartbeat. Killian reached his hand over her body to touch the flesh lightly, eliciting a soft gasp of pain from Emma. Killian quickly drew back, but before he did, he had felt the hotness of the injury. It was burning up. He wiped his hand on his coat and felt Emma’s forehead. It was scalding to the touch, almost painful. He looked up slightly, a scared look in his eye. “It’s poisoned,” he whispered to no one.

 

Killian looked down again at Emma’s face. It was contorted in pain, her eyes screwed up, her mouth puckered, her eyebrows scrunched together. Hook drew his water pouch out of his coat and lightly drizzled some on her face. Emma opened her eyes, and looked up at Killian. Her eyes were full of pain. Hook cried out again, “Charming! Charming, where the hell are you?” He turned his head from left to right, searching, but finding no one. He refocused his attention on Emma, who was starting to close her eyes again. “No!” He shouted, pouring more water on her face. “You have to stay awake Emma, just until we can get you medical treatment,” he said forcefully. Hook moved his hands down Emma’s body until he reached the gash. He ripped part of his coat off to tie a tourniquet to keep her from losing any more blood. He heard Emma laugh lightly. Killian glanced back at her. “What’s so funny?” He asked, worried that dementia had set in. Emma shook her head slightly.

 

“You love that coat,” she said softly, her words filled with pain. Hook opened his mouth slightly and stared at her, before turning back to her leg. 

 

“If you believe that I love this damn coat more than you, we need to have a serious talk,” he retorted, looking at the even-greener wound. Emma laughed again, a little louder.  _ Good,  _ Hook thought, his mind searching for a remedy to the poisoning.  _ If I can keep her laughing, then I can keep her awake.  _ “Do you know what did this to you?” He asked touching the outside of the wound with his finger, the green flesh extremely hot to the touch. Emma hissed a little, but answered anyways. “No clue. It came out of nowhere. Giant flying thing with a ton of heads,” she bit out, wincing in pain. Hook moved back up to her head and put his coat underneath her to make her more comfortable. 

 

“Better?” He asked. Emma nodded a bit. 

 

“Killian…..” she started, but Hook cut her off.

 

“Don’t. You’re going to live, so I don’t want to hear any dramatic, heroic dying speeches,” he said quietly, tears falling down his face freely. Emma nodded again, took a deep breath, and said,

 

“Then I guess this is a living speech.” Killian looked up at her, and his face crumpled. He shook his head slightly. 

 

“Killian, I have loved people before. You are not my first. I loved Lily, I loved Neal, I loved Walsh….I loved them all. But out of all of them, I have never felt the way I do about you about anyone else. It’s something more than love, more than hope. Hell, it’s something more than life itself. With you, I feel like I could conquer the world. And I know this sounds cheesy, but you mean more to me than anything else, you and Henry. And I want to die knowing that...that you feel the same,” Emma finished shakily. She had tears of her own in her eyes. “Please, Killian,” she whispered. 

 

Killian looked at her for a moment before grabbing two blades of grass from the ground. He twisted them both into circles and slid one onto Emma’s ring finger.

 

“I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife,” he said in one breath, the ground below him wet with salt water. Emma nodded and let out a sob.

 

“I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband,” she finished, slipping the other ring onto Killian’s finger. She pulled him down into a kiss, a kiss that was more than life and death and any of them, a kiss that went to the end of the universe, a kiss that pushed all ghosts and demons out of life and into hell, a kiss that brought angels and cupids down to earth, a kiss that ended as Emma Swan breathed her last breath of life and fell back to the ground. 

 

Killian Jones looked down at his dead wife and sobbed. It was a sob that filled earth again with the demons and ghosts it had just rid itself of, a sob that threw the angels and cupids back where they came from, a sob that was more than life and death and any of them, a sob that could be heard at the end of the universe. But despite all that, it wasn’t a sob that could bring Emma Swan back. 

It is said that if you stand at the base of the old Storybrooke clock tower, at exactly 6:14 on a quiet Sunday evening, you can just see the ghost of the old pirate Killian Jones throw himself off the balcony. You can just hear the last sob of the man that lost his everything. You can just hear the fading whisper of, “I’m coming back to you, Swan,” as his ghost touches the ground. If you stand at the base of the old Storybrooke clock tower at exactly 6:14 on a quiet Sunday evening, you can just feel a burst of despair as the man who lost his everything realizes that not even death can bring him back to his love.


End file.
